disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Squid
The Giant Squid attacked the Nautilus near the end of the film, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. The scene with the squid has since become one of the most famous sequences in a Disney film. The Attack A badly damaged Nautilus was sinking in the ocean. After Captain Nemo's crew managed to stabilize the submarine, Nemo realized that they had gone "deeper than any man has gone before". The Giant Squid then moved towards the submarine. They were initially able to repel it, but the damage the submarine had taken made it harder to withstand the squid. Nemo decided the only thing to do was to travel to the surface, and fight the squid. Nemo and his crew went onto the deck to fight the squid. Nemo was soon caught in one of the squid's tentacles, he was saved by the first mate, only to be caught again. Meanwhile, Ned Land managed to get onto the deck and managed to throw a harpoon at the squid, hitting it right between the eyes, severely injuring it. He then managed to cut Nemo free of the squid's tentacles. Trivia *In a TV special made to promote the film, Walt Disney stated that "It's the squid who is the real villain." He also said that Peter Lorre, who plays Conseil, claimed "the squid got the part that's usually reserved for him". *The original version of the scene took place during sunset. It was ultimately rejected, and was eventually replaced with the version which appeared in the final movie. The 16mm footage of the original scene is still intact, and an edited version with added background music is available on the Special Edition DVD. *In the original novel, the Nautilus crew was supposed to lose one of their men due to the giant squid's attack before it was killed. Gallery 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10823.jpg|The Giant Squid spotting the Nautilus 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10829.jpg|The Giant Squid following the Nautilus Giant Squid.png|The Giant Squid attacking the Nautilus 20000-2-1-.jpg|The Giant Squid electrocuted by the Nautilus' electricity charge and scared by spraying ink 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-10964.jpg|The Giant Squid to the attack again 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11098.jpg|One of the Giant Squid's tentacles entering the Nautilus and destroying things in its path while searching for something to grab 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11239.jpg|The Giant Squid vs. Captain Nemo and his crew 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11268.jpg|Nemo vs. the Giant Squid 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11299.jpg|Nemo aiming a harpoon at the Squid 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11301.jpg|The Giant Squid injured by Nemo's harpoon 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11303.jpg|The Giant Squid opening its beak 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11331.jpg|The Squid grabbing Nemo 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11374.jpg|One of the Giant Squid's tentacles entering the Nautilus again while spooking Pierre Aronnax and Conseil 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11439.jpg|Nemo's 1st mate trying to cut Nemo loose from one of the Squid's tentacles 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11453.jpg|The Squid dragging Nemo to the ocean with it 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11502.jpg|The Giant Squid's beak 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11594.jpg|Ned aiming another harpoon at the Squid 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11596.jpg|The Giant Squid's death 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-11634.jpg|Ned cutting off one of the dead Squid's tentacles to free and rescue Nemo NautilusSquid-1-.gif|Model of the Giant Squid attacking the Nautilus Les Nautilus Squid.PNG|The Squid in Disneyland Paris Category:Sea Monsters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Marine Animals Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Giants Category:Creatures Category:Sea animals Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Iconic characters